role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gunbot
Gunbot (ガンボット Ganbot) is a giant robot piloted by CondorMask (as well as owned by) and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gunbot has the same personality as his pilot CondorMask, being pretty stoic and cool, calm and collected. History Backstory Prior to being deployed, Gunbot appeared as a ship CondorMask used to travel down to Universe-515 Earth and also was sometimes seen flying around. Debut: Armored Mecha Gunbot Gunbot was first deployed in RP where CondorMask drove him to Algona, Iowa, where he arrived to combat against Onidevil, Dorugo, Gogola and Frogos. Onidevil rushed up to fight Gunbot first, to which then Gunbot punched against Onidevil with his missiles and punch, sending him flying aways back. Frogos then fired his Energy Blast Fireball attack against Gunbot, to which Gunbot tanked and then fired shoulder cannons in front of Frogos, creating a big explosion in front of Frogos. Dorugo and Gogola then regrouped and fired flames and poisonous gas and followed up by an energy beam against Gunbot, causing Gunbot to tumble over. FrankGoji arrived not long after, then firing down his Atomic Breath against Dorugo and Gogola, blasting them aways from Gunbot before they could even prepare to beat down on the mecha. Gunbot then got back into battle, fighting off Frogos and Gogola. Gunbot kicked at Frogo's gut and then missile punched against him, blasting him aways. Frogos then fired his Energy Blast Fireball against Gunbot, creating some explosions. Gogola then snuck up being Gunbot and fired a stream of flames against Gunbot. Gunbot was caught off guard and then fired out a barrage of missiles from gauntlets against Gogola. Following the defeats of Onidevil and Dorugo, FrankGoji then set sights on Gogola and Frogos. FrankGoji regrouped with Gunbot and fired his atomic breath down against Frogos and Gogola along with Gunbot's Shoulder Cannon blasts, damaging and forcing Frogos to retreat. However Gogola wouldn't quit and then fired his flame stream against the two. FrankGoji then fired down his atomic breath against Gogola again, this time combined with Gunbot's missile fire, destroying Gogola once and for all. After that, FrankGoji then simply headed back home to the ocean, his work there now done. CondorMask watched as FrankGoji took off, before then taking off as well. My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? Gunbot reappeared in the RP mainly being driven as means of transportation for Neo SquidMask by CondorMask, though he was once again deployed to action to combat against the giant mecha version of Akiko. Gunbot did the best it could to combat against Akiko, firing many missiles and Shoulder Cannons against Akiko, but Akiko merely tanked the attacks or avoided them due to her giant size and durability. CondorMask then realized that he appeared to be causing more damage to the city itself than the monster was, so he decided sit it out as then Neo SquidMask arrived to combat against the giant Akiko. Weapons * Shoulder Cannons: Gunbot has two shoulder cannons that he can use for combat. They can fire out deadly mortar blasts that can deal with critical damage against enemies. In smaller does, they can also fire out a barrage of cannon fire at opponents. * Missiles Gauntlets: Gunbot has an a seemingly unlimited amount of missiles within his gauntlets, capable of firing out many small but deadly missiles from his gauntlets at his foes. * Armor: Gunbot is made up of very durable armor that protects him from much physical damage and critical energy attacks. * Transformation: Gunbot can transform into a ship and back into a robot. In ship mode, he can fly and fire out missiles. Trivia * Gunbot is notable for being the last creation of famous Toho special effects director Koichi Kawakita. * Gunbot bares a resemblance to Coyote Tango. * Gunbot was originally going to be a mecha belonging to Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet, but was changed to instead being CondorMask's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)